<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Waves by DRHPaints</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255107">New Waves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints'>DRHPaints</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bill Hader - Fandom, Doc Now - Fandom, Documentary Now - Fandom, Documentary Now! (TV 2015), Final Transmission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Love, One Shot, Other, Praise Kink, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Switching, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marky reflects on his relationship with his girlfriend Jessica, a transfeminine writer who, when she joined him on the Test Pattern tour, changed his life in a plethora of positive ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marky/Original Trans Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockets_full_of_posies/gifts">pockets_full_of_posies</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW/CW: The original character of Jessica is assigned male at birth and in reference to her genitalia I use words like 'penis' and 'cock.' I apologize if these are too dysphoria-inducing for some and if you would like a fic with different terms, please feel free to make a request on tumblr at fandomtransmandom.</p><p>Also, because this is set in 1985, I use the (arguably) outdated term transsexual.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Cigarette burning to the filter between his distracted fingers, Marky hunched over his journal, scribbling madly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.” Jessica padded into the room in her silk robe, crimson hair atumble as she smiled at him with puffy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pen halting, Marky glanced up with a broad grin. “Morning.” Jessica dipped down, brushing away his shaggy chestnut tresses to kiss Marky’s forehead and he nuzzled into her hands. “How’d you sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next to you? Wonderfully.” Everyday she answered the same way, and yet everyday, Marky asked, the words flooding his firm chest with tender warmth. “So…” Massaging his broad shoulders, Jessica peered over Marky to his writing. “What are you working on today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Extinguishing his cigarette, Marky tapped the journal with his pen, sibilant voice thoughtful. “Well, I was reading </span>
  <em>
    <span>Autofac</span>
  </em>
  <span> by P. K. Dick when I woke up, and I just got inspired, so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning in as her thumbs untied a knot below his neck, Jessica kissed Marky’s cheek. “Anything you feel like sharing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” Marky covered her fingers with his own and smiled, tilting his head back to give Jessica a brief peck. “But soon. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Jessica ruffled Marky’s brunette waves before traipsing to the built-in kitchenette and setting the coffee to boil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the tannic scent invaded the room, Marky’s cobalt eyes fell on Jessica, balancing on one foot as she chose a mug embossed with the hotel’s name. At this point, Marky found it difficult to remember which city they were in anymore, but he grinned as Jessica picked up a couple of sugar packets, flapping them against her palm as though the crystals required stirring in advance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking back on the previous tour, Marky’s gratitude for Jessica’s company was boundless. Marky used to spend his life playing whatever concert venue they happened to be in for the evening, drinking as the groupies resolutely ignored him, not to mention Lee and Anita, during any kind of festivities they might hold after, slog back to his hotel room and pass out, only to pick up a bottle whenever he rose the following morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now, even though Marky still couldn’t quite see past the darkness cast by Lee’s shadow, Jessica’s presence shone a beam of light incandescent enough that he started to see himself with clarity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Using his night off after they played the Columbia City Theatre in Seattle to attend a poetry reading, Marky perched himself in a dimly lit corner of an artful cafe, inhaling one cigarette after another. It wasn’t until a mournful gentleman paused halfway through his composition about a breakup that Marky sensed someone looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inspecting the smoky room, Marky’s sapphire eyes landed on a mysterious crimson-haired woman sitting by herself at a small table against the opposite wall, angular body folded in a chair as she wrapped her blood red lips seductively around a black clove cigarette. Marky blushed at the intensity of her stare, turning his attention back to the stage. A crooked, goofy grin blossomed as Marky did what he could not to check and see if she continued to admire him while the performances proceeded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Applause ringing out, Marky had no intention of approaching the intriguing redhead. When it came to conquests, it simply wasn’t Marky’s forte. His experiences, though there were a few, exclusively consisted of partners pursuing him, and each time, Marky was surprised to find himself an object of attraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when the tall woman sidled up to him as Marky replaced his lighter in the pocket of his jeans and slipped off the stool, there was no exception. “Hello there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Emerald eyes crawling over him in a manner that left Marky itchy all over, she tilted her head. “I know this sounds...but...do I know you from somewhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh, um…” Marky rubbed the back of his neck. Unlike Lee, he never enjoyed getting recognized and didn’t try to do the whole ‘cooly pass it off as though everyone should know him’ thing. “Nope. I don’t think so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realization dawning, she snapped and pointed at him. “Holy shit! Wait...you’re not...Marky Webber? From ‘Test Pattern,’ are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapphire eyes shifting from side to side, Marky smiled sheepishly and hitched up a vast shoulder. “Guilty…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my goodness, I love your work!” Her fingers graced his arm and Marky erupted in goosebumps. “‘Everybody’s Moving Around’ is one of my favorite songs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marky blinked, pulling his head back. “Wait...really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Smiling genially, she nodded and tucked a scarlet strand behind her ear. “And I, well…” She bit her lip and covered a cheek in embarrassment. “Sorry to sound like a fawning fan or what have you, but I really like that interview you gave a while ago in ‘Conjunctions.’ Brilliant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marky bobbed his head in astonishment. A tiny literary magazine and a two page spread seen by hardly anyone, Marky remembered the interview well, considering it was the only instance in which a publication wanted to talk to him apart from Lee or Anita. But before now, no one ever mentioned it. “Oh thank you, that’s…” Flush invading his sharp cheekbones, Marky folded his pink lips away shyly. “Very kind of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Jessica, by the way.” Extending her lengthy fingers, Marky swallowed them with his wide palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too.” Jessica glanced back over her shoulder. “So...what did you think of the performance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lighting a fresh cigarette for something to do with his hands, Marky inhaled before responding. “Fascinating overall. I particularly liked the, um…” Mark looked off in the middle distance, two tumbling plumes of smoke exiting his patrician nose. “The third one. Personifying a nightmare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh yeah.” Nodding in agreement, Jessica knit her auburn brows. “Haunting, right? That’s Sandy. She’s amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, definitely.” Marky took a long drag, looking away from Jessica’s intimidating viridescent stare. “Friend of yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jessica bobbed her head. “Yeah, we met through our literary agent. She’s great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re a writer? That’s awesome.” Wide mouth sporting a grin, Marky tried to hold onto Jessica’s drilling green gaze, but she proved daunting. “What kind of work do you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waving a dismissive hand, Jessica sighed. “Oh, short stories for a spec fic magazine. Nothing fancy. It’s not a big deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, that’s amazing though.” Marky leaned in, fingers extending to touch her, but thinking better of it and retracting his hand. “I really admire that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...thank you.” Flattered smile floating to her face, Jessica’s emerald eyes fell away. “Damn, I knew you guys were in town…” Jessica shook her head. “But I couldn’t get tickets last night. It’s…” Grinning coyly, Jessica leaned in a little. “I’m really glad I ran into you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nostrils flaring in his bemusement, Marky scratched the side of his head and studied the floor. “Yeah, it’s...thank you. You’re…” Swallowing, Marky steeled himself, swishy voice barely above a whisper. “...sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coquettishly looking up at him through her eyelashes, Jessica crossed her hands in front of her at the wrist. “Oh...thank you.” A beat of silence passed between them before Jessica took a breath. “So, um...this is...well...I guess forward, or whatever, but…” Teeth catching her lip, her brow raised curiously. “Are you...seeing anyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tiny giggle squeaked out of him in the form of a cloud and Marky shook his head before he crushed his cigarette in the ashtray. “No, um...nope. I’m not…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you want to...hang out? I mean...if…” Jessica turned her attention to the street outside, passersby jogging through a light drizzle. “If you’re around for the night…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubbing his elbow with the opposite hand, Marky nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that, um…” Marky shifted his weight from foot to foot. “Do you want to come to my hotel, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Jessica grinned, hitching her purse higher on her shoulder. “Great.” She led the way out of the cafe, but once they found themselves through the door, Jessica  turned to him beneath the awning. “Hey Marky, um, before we go…” Fingers landing on the sleeve of his gray patterned polo, Jessica swallowed hard, avoiding his gaze. “There’s something you should know. And if...if you’re not interested after I tell you that’s...it’s fine…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marky narrowed his deep blue eyes, head tilted. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m…” Mouth hanging open for a moment, Jessica inhaled sharply. “A transsexual. I know that’s...a problem. For a lot of people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Marky genuinely wouldn’t have known had she not informed him and pulled back in surprise. “No, that’s…” Shaking his head, Marky shrugged his broad shoulders. “Not an issue. For me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beaming, Jessica squeezed his carved forearm before they strolled through the mist to her car. “Great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marky let them into his hotel room, chagrined, not for the first time, that Lee insisted their tours were about ‘process’ and not ‘perks,’ refusing to pay for anything other than a straightforward single. “Okay, well…” Scrunching his fingers through his dark tendrils, Marky’s lips tittered, eyes ping ponging off the walls as he stepped to the little corner table. “I have wine. If you want some…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Jessica shrugged out of her jacket, tossing it on a chair before stepping free of her heels. “So, how did the show go last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Handing her a plastic cup of merlot, Marky nodded as he tossed back his own. “Not bad. Always a good crowd here in Seattle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm…” Jessica took a luxurious sip, crossing one lithe leg over the other. “Sorry I missed that. I bet seeing you perform live is...exciting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fire crackling behind her emerald eyes left Marky’s cheeks warm and he grinned. “Oh, I don’t know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Observing Marky, his demure manner, the broken shelf of his shoulders, how his fingers picked at nothing on the table’s surface, Jessica knew it would be up to her to make the first move. “Well, I’ve seen some of your music videos, so I can only imagine…” Jessica stood, combing her fingers thoughtfully through Marky’s unruly hair. “That on stage, playing that bass…” Tracing his mouth with her thumb, Jessica pouted seductively. “You’re very sexy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A giggle snorted out of him, Marky’s left eye shrinking as he clapped a big hand over his mouth. “Sorry…” Hiding his lips away, Marky raised a shoulder, soft voice murmuring. “Thank you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Marky…” Hitching up her skirt with a grin, Jessica straddled him, cupping Marky’s sharp jaw. “Don’t ever apologize for that.” Jessica rested their foreheads together, opening her legs and shuffling closer to him. “Could I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timidly plucking at her hip, Marky nodded. “Yeah…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jessice captured his pink lips, fingers dancing through his dark tresses as she rolled her body forward. Marky’s tongue acted like the guy always picked last for dodgeball (perhaps because that’s in fact what happened) frightened to come out and play until Jessica coaxed him forward with an alluring sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Licking into his mouth, Jessica rocked against Marky, sliding down his firm arms and encouraging his hands to her waist. Marky tasted of tobacco, of the rich, sour wine, of self-effacement as Jessica kissed him with patient intent, summoning forward his skittish libido until Marky’s erection surged by her thigh and his fingers kneaded over her skirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…” Breaking away, Jessica studied Marky’s nervous cobalt eyes. “You wanna get in bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Marky nodded, and as soon as Jessica dismounted he pounded back a hefty swallow of wine straight from the bottle before following. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peeling her dress overhead, Marky’s fingers tapped a hectic rhythm on his thick thigh as he took in Jessica in her black lace bra and panties before she climbed on the mattress. “You coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Voice emerging higher than he intended, Marky shucked off his polo and jeans, tall frame folded in on itself as he scurried to join Jessica in bed. Chuckling, Jessica polished Marky’s highlighted cheekbone as he lay beside her before linking their lips. Gradually guiding Marky onto his back, Jessica draped herself over him, slathering him with her svelte body, adoringly caressing Marky’s built chest as his hips tilted upward in apprehension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm…” Jessica’s lips painted over the line of his sculpted jaw, her stiffening erection brushing against Marky’s while she whispered near his ear. “What do you want? Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just…” Flustered sigh breaching his pink lips, Marky petted through Jessica’s scarlet waves, body squirming. “Just touch me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shifting to his muscular thigh, Jessica licked her palm before her hand snuck below the waistband of Marky’s boxers, closing around his massive cock. Fingers gliding the paper thin skin down as she examined his widening sapphire eyes, Jessica ground herself into Marky’s hip. “Like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Marky nodded insistently and stroked Jessica’s arm with delicate enticement. “Yeah...so good…” Left eye fluttering, Marky thrust into the warmth of Jessica’s fist with a tremulous sigh. Swallowing, Marky composed himself slightly, flowing up Jessica’s body and pinching her bra strap. “Can I...can I see you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Jessica dropped him for a second and Marky mewled in resigned discontent as she reached back to unclasp her bra, flinging it away before revealing the buds of her breasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers hovering, Marky waited. “Can I touch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking hold of his cock once again, Jessica nodded. “Sure, baby. You go right ahead.” Fingertips calloused from his bass strings but not unpleasantly so, Marky caressed her breasts with precision, his eyes bouncing between Jessica’s face, his hand, his cock, as he tweaked her nipples and nodded exuberantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Marky?” Jessica took his puckered lips for a second before brushing back his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toes flexing and splaying as he ripped his attention from the delectable jerk of Jessica’s hand around his cock, Marky lifted an expressive eyebrow. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about if I ride you? Does that sound good?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark hair on his arms standing at attention, Marky clenched her thin thigh in response. “Yeah, I...I want that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great.” Fusing their mouths together once more, Jessica left him with a bewitching smile as she padded to her purse, rummaging and returning with a condom and small tube of lube. “Always come prepared to cum.” She winked, holding them aloft and Marky giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jessica hooked her fingers beneath Marky’s boxers, grinning at how his hands reflexively covered himself for a moment before he became too distracted by the removal of her panties to care. Rolling the condom over him, Jessica lubed Marky and then herself before crouching above. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready?” Tilting her head, she rubbed Marky’s shapely leg with a touch both soothing and exhilarating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marky smiled. “Yeah. Yeah, sounds good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jessica sank down gingerly, hissing at the exquisite stretch as Marky’s large hands closed over her hips. “Yeah…” High gasp escaping him, Marky fought to keep his hips flat. “Fuck...that’s good…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elevating herself, Jessica swirled her pelvis down, ensuring she could sense Marky’s thick cock within every arena of her depths. “Mmm…” Jessica began to bounce, eyes shut in rapture and crimson tresses dancing as Marky lost himself in the delicious heat of her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers covered in the sticky liquid, Jessica teased the head of her cock as she and Marky developed a rhythm. Marky’s lust overcame his timidity and he drove inside of her with unbridled moans that threw Jessica off-kilter considering his normally soft-spoken tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark blue eyes flashing open, Marky soaked in Jessica’s euphoric image, her panting lips, her jiggling breasts, and landed on the action between her legs. “Do you, um…” Marky’s fingers landed on Jessica’s wrist and she tilted her chin down to look at him. “Want me to do that? Touch you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” In Jessica’s experience since transitioning, the majority of men shied away from her in this regard. Hell, most of them would only fuck her from behind. So to stumble across a sweet, understated man like Marky, so eager to please, was more than refreshing. For the first time, Jessica truly thought herself desirable. “Yeah, I...if you want to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marky nodded feverishly and went to replace Jessica’s hand, but she stilled his wrist. “Just, um...just the tip though, okay? That’s how I like it. And…” Cutting her green eyes away, a note of self-consciousness entered Jessica’s voice. “Gentle. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Licking them first, Marky’s practiced fingers thrummed the head of her cock until he drew a melody of ecstasy from Jessica’s gaping mouth while she slammed herself down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Marky, yes! Yes, fuck! You feel so good!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jessica tipped her weight forward, bracing her palms on Marky’s solid chest as she pistoned her thighs. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck! You have a great cock! Fuck me, beautiful! Fuck me!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Juicing her vigorously with his sizable hand, Marky dug his heels into the mattress, hypnotized by the sway of Jessica’s scarlet locks as he pounded his hips skyward. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah! Yeah, fuck! Jessica! So good! So tight! Fuck you’re so sexy!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Cords of his neck straining, Marky’s sounds of ecstasy took on a keening desperation as Jessica flickered around him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please! Fuck! Cum! I...I wanna feel you cum on me Jessica! Yeah! Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hurling herself back, Jessica’s hands found Marky’s knees as she frantically pulsed, shrieks rising and body tensing. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck Marky! Fuck! I’m gonna cum! Fuck! Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jessica cinched around him, knees weaving in and out as her mouth hung open in frozen silence. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Marky!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Body releasing, cum sprinkled over Marky’s knuckles and her elegantly muscled abdomen as Jessica quivered, dragging her hips back and forth until her green irises returned to see Marky writhing beneath her with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I…” Voice a strangled whisper, Marky swallowed. “Jessica, I’m so close. But I don’t want to be too much for you. Just…” Nose flaring, Marky’s hand dug into her hip. “Let me know if you want me to--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just keep going, baby.” Jessica grinned, squeezing around him internally and eliciting a sound not unlike a screech from Marky’s ardor-laden throat. “I want you to cum. Go ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck...</span>
  <em>
    <span>yes!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Marky’s huge hands secured her as he humped Jessica with a fervent velocity previously unknown, cacophonous whimpers echoing around the room. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck yes! Jessica! So damn good! Gonna make me cum! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tossing his head from side to side with a wail, Marky curled forward and froze, left eye twitching incessantly while the right went white. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jessica! Fuck!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shuddering back, Marky’s pelvis jumped as he whined his way back down to the bed, shapely legs swimming over the sheets as his sharp jaw dangled in expended rapture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tremors subsiding, Jessica dismounted and settled next to Marky. Attempting to rise, Marky held out a hopeless hand, flopping back wearily. “Shit, why did I…” Scoffing, he wiped the sweat from his expressive brow. “Why did I leave my smokes all the way over there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jessica chuckled and patted his little belly. “I got it.” Slender frame slipping from the bed, as she rifled in Marky’s jeans he beamed, admiring her nude body before she returned with his cigarettes and her cloves, lighting two and passing one over to him with a grin. “There you go, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Marky inhaled, puffing out a smile. “You’re really nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too.” Tracing the crisp line of his jaw, Jessica grinned. “I’m really glad we ran into each other. Even if it was just for tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mouth settling into a flat line, Mark gave a subdued nod. “Yeah, we’re...we’re headed out to Portland in the morning, so…” Marky intertwined Jessica’s fingers with his own. “I wish I could get to know you better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jessica admired his refined hand, voice a forlorn whisper. “Me too…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s…” Eyes on the sheets, Marky swallowed. “Silly maybe, but...I feel like...like if I did we might…” Broad shoulder hitching up in lost hope, Marky sighed. “But...if you give me your number I...I’d really like to call. Next time I come through. If you’re okay with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quiet for a minute, Jessica shifted on the mattress and chewed the inside of her cheek. “Marky, I, um...well...I know this...what I’m about to say probably sounds crazy and…” Shaking her head, she chuckled in her nerves. “Feel free to tell me I am, but…you know…” Jessica’s emerald eyes locked into Marky’s with a hesitant glimmer. “With my job...I can work from anywhere, so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exhalation stopping halfway from his lungs, Marky studied her face curiously. “Would...would you come with me? On the road?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jessica shrugged, biting her lip. “If you asked me to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crooked, goofy grin blossoming, Marky nodded eagerly. “Yeah. Yeah, I’d love that. I mean…” A shake of his head whipped out a twirl of smoke. “Like you said, it’s nuts, but…” Marky squeezed Jessica’s hand. “I want to see where this goes and if you’re willing to try…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Beaming, Jessica swept in to claim Marky’s pink lips. “I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so enamoration consumed them, though Jessica ended up joining Marky in LA since it took her a few days to clip the strings of life neatly enough to walk away for an undetermined amount of time. With every successive city Marty and Jessica learned more about one another and their love deepened until, almost a year later and still going strong, Marky winced when he thought back on the age before her slender frame graced the tour bus beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jessica changed Marky’s life, and Marky himself, in ways he couldn’t have anticipated. Constantly encouraging, Marky’s creativity exploded, churning out page after page of lyrics, poems, and short stories. And Marky appreciated that, though Jessica treated him gently, when he asked for constructive criticism, she used her expert eye and helped him hone his craft, always sandwiching a suggestion for change between two dazzling compliments, ensuring a smile never left Marky’s sweet face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for the first time since his life became irreparably enmeshed with Lee, Marky felt seen, appreciated. Jessica, frankly, found Lee to be more than a tad pretentious and didn’t praise or fall all over him like everyone else in Marky’s sphere. In fact, on a number of occasions when Lee waxed on about some new inspiration or another, Jessica appeared bored, or straight up expressed her disinterest, which tickled Marky to no end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps the most unexpected side effect of Jessica’s presence, however, was how her self-assured, take-no-shit attitude imbibed Marky with his own conservative brand of confidence. When Lee said he intended to erase ‘Everybody's Moving Around’ from their setlist, citing the songs unpopularity, Marky muttered a sorrowful assent, crumbling before the lead man’s authority and drooping away shamefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he slumped back into the hotel room, visibly distressed, it didn’t take long for Jessica to pry the reason for his woe from Marky’s chain smoking pink lips and she turned feral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, fuck that!” Green eyes chips of ice in her gorgeous face, Jessica stood, pointing sternly at the carpet. “You’re every bit as much a part of this band as he is, Marky! And that’s a great song! You deserve to be heard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I…” Itching behind his ear, Marky sighed out a fog of resignation. “He’s right… No one likes it. It’s not worth fighting about…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Jessica took his chiseled face in both hands. “It is. Do you want me to go and talk to him for you? Because I will. Right the fuck now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marky contemplated her fierce expression, covering Jessica’s fingers with his own. “You’d do that for me? Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, beautiful.” Features softening, Jessica combed back Marky’s mussed tresses. “Anything. You know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peak of his mountainous shoulder cresting, Marky’s eye twinkled with a craving trepidation. “If...if you really wouldn’t mind…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wicked smirk played over Jessica’s mouth and she patted Marky’s cheek. “No problem, baby. I got this.” Stepping into her deadliest pair of stilettos, Jessica flew out the door with a wave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marky smoked. Fidgeted. Paced. When Jessica returned half an hour later, her face bore a triumphant smile. “Done.” Kicking off her heels, she tossed Marky a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dropping his cigarette on the carpet in astonishment, Marky scrambled to pick it up before it burned a hole. “Wait...really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Jessica looped a hand around the back of his neck and dipped in for a kiss. “I made him see reason. The song stays.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharp jaw dangling in awe, Marky shook his head. “Wow! I can’t believe it! Thank you, Jessica! I love you so much.” Strong arms encapsulating her, Marky kissed her and swayed them back and forth before his brain caught up with his mouth and he realized Jessica froze in his grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you say…” Swallowing, Jessica quietly brought her lips to Marky’s joined ear. “Love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Marky coiled her tighter, whispering against Jessica’s neck. “I love you, Jessica.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kissing his pale skin, Jessica beamed. “I love you, too, Marky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, as Jessica joined him, blowing over the surface of her coffee and burning her tongue as she sipped too quickly, Marky smiling to himself as she made the same mistake every morning, his heart flooded with appreciation for his eccentric, strong-willed beloved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Taking a bigger swallow after her drink cooled, Jessica arched a crimson brow. “How do you feel about last night’s show?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up once he successfully tinkered a sentence, Marky teetered his head. “Decent, I suppose. I fucked up my bass solo again though so...a little tense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw…” Jessica caressed his sculpted jaw in adulation. “I thought you sounded amazing. Hey…” Glancing over her shoulder, her green eyes sparkled with erotic promise. “You wanna get in the tub? Relax a bit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marky set down his pen with a grin. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was a bit foolish of him to squander the meager pittance Lee afforded, but ever since he and Jessica got together, Marky sprang for a room with a whirlpool tub whenever possible. Bathroom fogged, their long legs a jumble, the two would fill an ashtray with white and black butts, talking about literature, life, and love until the water grew cold and their passion flared hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The success, the fame, the worldwide recognition, though Marky couldn't say he didn’t enjoy those aspects of his life, the hours spent bathing with Jessica, fingers pruny and giggling after a splash, outweighed them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what did your publisher think of the new piece?” Marky tapped off his ash, a trickle hitting the floor tile when he shifted and inadvertently sent a wave over the tub’s rim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inhaling the tangy smoke, Jessica nodded. “He liked it. Said it should be in the issue after next. Doesn’t really go with the current theme, unfortunately, but…” Jessica shrugged, blowing skyward. “What’re you gonna do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marky, a non-confrontational man by nature, became bestial over one issue and one issue alone. Due to the narrowmindedness of the world, Jessica was forced to write under her old name, never interacting with her employer face to face, and crushing Marky’s heart when she hid herself away in the closet to call him so he wouldn’t hear her speaking in a deep voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking on Jessica’s necessity to hide for survival left Marky’s huge hands fisted and the muscle in his sharp jaw flashing in rage, and he wished he could monetize Test Pattern more effectively. Marky tried shrewd suggestions to Lee. Selling merch at their shows. Playing larger venues. Hiking up the price of tickets. But he was unceremoniously shot down every time, and Marky sadly watched as Jessica continued to have to compromise for the sake of appeasing society.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See?” Nudging her hip beneath the surface with his toe, Marky grinned. “I told you it was amazing, didn’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Jessica massaged over the wet surface of his carved calve. “You’re always so good to me, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marky tamped out his cigarette before gliding over to fuse their lips together. “Exactly what you deserve, Jess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tickling under his chin, Jessica chuckled. “What do you say we get out of the tub and into bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drain gurgling behind them as Marky and Jessica toweled off, she mischievously pinched Marky’s tiny asscheek and he squealed before they tumbled into the sheets together. Mouths meeting and hands roaming, their clammy skin skidded before Jessica parted from Marky with a contented hum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Dancing through the damp curlicues of his black chest hair, Jessica smirked. “What are you in the mood for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marky’s big hands groped at her breasts, her arms, her ass, and Jessica loved how each and every time he pawed at her with the insistence of a horned up teenager. “I want you in me.” Pink lips launching forward, Marky nodded against Jessica and lifted his unfurling erection into her hip. “Now. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it, baby.” Jessica patted his belly pudge before tearing a condom from the strip hanging atop the bedside stand and snapping up the lube. “So…” Bending Marky’s knees, Jessica pouted tantalizingly. “You want some fingers first? Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Marky opened his thick thighs wider, soft voice harried in his anticipation. “I like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tongue running over her teeth, Jessica warmed the sticky liquid on her fingers before she touched Marky’s hole. “I know you do, beautiful.” Smearing over the tight circle of muscle,  Marky soon melted beneath her touch. Jessica inserted two digits deep inside of him, reveling in how Marky’s spine arched and his mouth dropped as her knuckles disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm...yeah. Fuck. So good.” Marky bore down onto her immediately, anxiously waiting for Jessica to crook her fingers and hit his prostate. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Muscles leaping, Marky nodded fervently and snatched at the sheets. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Right there!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fuck...Jess...</span>
  <em>
    <span>touch me</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Plunging within him, Jessica tilted her head in evaluation as she bent forward. “How about if I suck your big, beautiful cock instead? Would you like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck…” Marky unconsciously licked his lips, looking down at her, prominent eyebrows knit with need. “Uh-huh. Yeah. Now.” As soon as the warmth of Jessica’s mouth enveloped him Marky emitted a stammered groan. “Oh fuck...Jess...</span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Body torn between thrusting into the tight heat of her throat or driving onto her fiddling fingers, Marky jerked erratically, heels kicking and fists hammering in a tantum of rapture as Jessica bobbed, drool pooling at the base of Marky’s thick cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>High moans ripped from his firm chest again and again as Marky turned into a frenzy of pallid gyrations. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just fuck me! Please!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Popping off, Jessica smiled. “Of course, baby.” Jessica retracted her hand, giving herself a few cursory pumps before rolling the confom down and lubing her erection, applying a fresh dollop to Marky before positioning between his legs. “You ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Lust-laden tone a hiss, Marky caressed her arm and a fleeting groan wheezed out of his nose as she pushed forward, Marky’s left eye fluttering at the stretch. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jess…” Marky gasped as she sheathed herself to the hilt and settled above him. “I love feeling you inside of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Retracting thoughtfully, Jessica swirled forward, fingers wrapping around Marky’s beseeching cock. “Me too. I love fucking you, baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Jessica, one unforeseen benefit of becoming part of the Test Pattern troupe turned out to be an affable bond with Anita. Though Jessica loved Marky dearly, it was wonderful to have a friend with whom she could socialize casually. At first she thought there might be a possibility for animosity between the two of them, knowing Anita and Marky used to date and having no concept of her character. But thankfully Anita accepted her warmly and the two soon made nights of drinking moscato and eating sushi away from their fellows a semi-regular occurrence, talking about their mutual love of film, books, and, unavoidably, Marky and Lee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After becoming accustomed to one another, Anita tiptoed around inquiries regarding Jessica and Marky’s bedroom activities, explaining that when they were together, she and Marky simply weren’t an effective pair. Apparently Anita preferred a firm hand in the bedroom, and that wasn’t something Marky could provide, no matter how hard he tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Jessica liked Anita, and they established a modicum of trust, she skirted her questions. In Jessica’s experience, people didn’t understand her sexuality, even in her own community. Most other transsexual women she encountered wanted nothing to do with their penises and couldn’t wait to get the surgery. On the couple of occasions when Jessica quietly admitted that she liked being touched, liked to use her cock during sex, they balked. After a lifetime of being told she wasn’t man enough, now Jessica had to hear she wasn’t trans enough, either. And the words left razors around her heart, cutting fresh wounds with each beat when Jessica sifted over them in her mind. So no, Jessica didn’t share exactly what she and Marky got up to behind closed doors. Not only to protect Marky’s confidence, but to protect herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Marky treated her body as if he happened upon a rare, priceless treasure and couldn’t believe fortune allowed him to lay his sizable hands upon Jessica’s skin. Whatever their position, their action, Marky fell apart beneath Jessica’s ministrations, drunk on her skill and solace, ravenous thirst for her spirit never quenched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jessica rotated her hips, yanking Marky’s massive cock in sync with her movements as she laced their lips together. It didn’t take long before Marky panted into her mouth, slamming his pelvis up and throwing off the circuit of their cadence in his ardor. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck! Yes! Jess! Fuck me!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nails scraping over her back, the noises of Marky’s desire ricocheted off the walls of the hotel room as the mattress shook beneath them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! I love fucking you! So good, baby! Fuck! Fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Clapping against his little ass with wanton fervor, Jessica flicked her hips to mercilessly nail Marky’s prostate with every upstroke, juddering whimpers out of his pink lips as his knees began to tremble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck! Yes! Jess! You’re gonna make me cum! Fuck! Fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Constricting around her, Marky frantically shoved his hips onto Jessica’s barreling cock in his final moments, squeezing her hand as he flexed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Cum splattering over his belly paunch and dotting Marky’s dark chest hair as he whined, he shivered into the mattress, seeking oxygen as he rested his head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressure of him enthralling, Jessica pulsed rapidly, hopelessly kissing Marky’s parted pink lips. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck! Baby! I’m gonna cum! Fuck! Marky! Yes!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Face scrunching, Jessica straightened out above him with a trapped gasp. Hips leaping forward, she scooped Mark’s broad frame close, clinging to his tall body as she deflated and they puddled into one sated, sweaty being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marky rubbed the small of Jessica's back with a smile, kissing her cheek. “Mmm...that was great. Thanks, Jess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, baby.” Brushing his brunette tendrils away from his forehead, Jessica grinned. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.” Jessica removed herself and the two of them snuggled together, Marky drifting into an afternoon nap. As per usual, his dreams were strange. Color and sound. Lights and words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But without fail, Marky woke next to Jessica, one of his first utterances inevitably: “How’d you sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Followed by Jessica’s familiar beaming response, her crimson hair haloed over the pillow as she caressed Marky’s sharp jaw. “Next to you? Wonderfully.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also accept requests!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>